Johann Shmidt (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unknown | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formally Philadelphia PA, and Nazi Germany (Circa World War II) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Facist | Education = | Origin = Human who came into existence when Franklin Richards created a pocket universe to save his parents and their allies from death when they sacrificed their life to destroy Onslaught. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Rob Liefeld | First = Heroes Reborn Vol 1 ½ | Last = | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Captain America's arch-nemesis The Red Skull. Although this pocket universe was instantly created, it's inhabitants were given memories that "pre-date" the creation of this reality. Not much is known about the the past of this incarnation of the Red Skull however, presumably he is an alternate version of Johann Shmidt. This version of the Red Skull served the Nazi Party during World War II and would clash with Captain America. During the course of the war, the Red Skull would invent the Sigfried Virus and attempt to use it on General George Patton. This plot would be foiled by Captain America who would turn the weapon against him, seemingly killing him. How the Red Skull survived and how he managed to obtain super-human strength remains unrevealed, however it is possible that he was mutated by the Sigfried Virus as opposed to being killed by it. Along with Master Man, the Red Skull would continue to try and propagate the Aryan Dream of Nazi Germany alive. In addition, for reasons unknown, they would seek out the shield used by Captain America, which over the years fell into the possession of Abe Wilson. Relocating to the United States, the Red Skull would be the secret backer behind the World Party, a political party that was known for it's thinly veiled White Supremacist ideals, putting Master Man in the position of it's leader. They would setup shop in an abandoned church, and through unknown means amass a cache of nuclear weapons that they would hope to launch at racially "impure" parts of the United States. The Red Skull would carry out these plans unaware that supposedly loyal minions Master Man and Hauptman, they would secretly plan to betray him. When Abe Wilson resurfaced and attempted to reactivate Captain America (who had spent the following years living a false life, unaware of his past as Captain America due to SHIELD mental conditioning) the Red Skull would order Master Man to send out operatives to try and capture the shield and kill Steve Rogers. This initial attempt failed, and Rogers would be reactivated as Captain America with the help of a LMD posing as Nick Fury. Master Man would send his operative Crossbones to capture Captain America so that they could reclaim the shield. Cap, along with Abe's son Sam "Falcon" Wilson would be captured and taken back to World Party headquarters. Captain America would break free, and would battle both Master Man and the Red Skull. During the fight Master Man would attempt his assassination of the Red Skull and fail. In the end, Captain America, with the help of SHIELD would crush the World Party organization, defeat the Red Skull, and prevent the launching of their nuclear weapons. During the battle, the Red Skull would make his escape, leaving Master Man and his army to be captured by SHIELD. The current whereabouts and activities of the Red Skull are presently unknown. | Powers = Unknown, it's possible that the Red Skull was exposed to a similar version of the Super-Soldier Serum as Master Man, which would keep his body in perfect physical condition and retard his ageing process. | Abilities = The Red Skull is a skillful combatant, military strategist and is trained in the use of many weapons. He is also skilled at manufacturing propaganda. | Strength = Unknown, presumably equal to that of Master Man and Captain America | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn Category:WWII Characters Category:Shmidt Family Category:Strategists